


Mind Games

by weloveabiqueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weloveabiqueen/pseuds/weloveabiqueen
Summary: Derek catches Spencer in the act in their shared hotel room one night and decides to help him out.... but not without making him sweat a bit (it's all smut)





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so let me know if I can doing anything better. Enjoy the smut.

Reid had been nervous all day, the hotel that they were stationed at for a case had been booked up so they all had to pair up, leaving him with Morgan. And he had nothing against Morgan, it's just for the last couple weeks just the thought of Morgan has been making his pants tighter; so the thought of being stuck in a small room with him all night made his stomach flip. When they got to the hotel room, their was only one bed for them to share. 

"What side would you prefer?" Morgan asked while setting down his bag.

Reid paused, still in shock by the one bed situation, and replied, " um yeah I don't really have a preference, it's up to you, like you can choose," he stopped his rambling before he could embarrass himself more.

Morgan chuckled to himself, and started to undress into his sleep clothes, "I hope you don't mind that I sleep in my boxers." Reid was staring at Morgan blankly without answering for a few seconds. "Kid, are you okay? You've been acting off recently," Morgan asked while laying on the bed, his muscled torso sinking into the mattress.

Reid composed himself and tried to keep him eyes off Morgan, "yeah the case is just kinda wearing me out," Morgan looked at him questioningly and shifted in the bed, causing his boxers to move down a bit, revealing a little bit of dark curls below his navel...."I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" Spencer squeaked suddenly and turned before Derek could see the bulge beginning to tent in his pants. 

The cold water in the shower helped his head and his groin calm down a bit. As much as he wanted to, he felt too nervous to touch himself, in fear that Derek would hear him. He turned off the water once he was, finally, soft and wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to the room. 

Morgan looked up and saw the genius emerge from the bathroom, his hair dripping slowly on the carpet beneath him. Morgan would never admit it, but he found the kid very beautiful. He would constantly tease the boy by calling him "pretty boy" but seemed to notice some truth behind the phrase. Reid was truly pretty to him, and he wanted nothing more than to make Spencer his. Afraid that the genius would notice his stares, he quickly turned his gaze to the case file he had been reading. Spencer once again returned to the bathroom with his clothes, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

Reid once again exited the bathroom, now dressed in his boxers and a sleep shirt. He laid down next to Derek, careful to keep his distance, and went underneath the covers. "Hey I'm gonna go to bed now, so just make sure you turn off the lights when you're done," Spencer said while turning of the light by him.

"I was actually just done, I'm gonna try to sleep now too," Derek replied while turning off the light, "Goodnight, pretty boy."

Reid blushed in the darkness from the pet name. The only remaining sounds in the room were the sounds of the breathing of the two agents. Reid tried to turn off his brains and go to bed and after a tortuous hour, his exhaustion took over as he drifted into a light sleep. 

******************

Only 2 hours passed before Reid awoke as usual, his insomnia never kept asleep for too long. He noticed that Morgan had shifted closer to him in his sleep, his groin barely touching Reid's backside. Reid's breath hitched, as much as he should have moved away he was starved for Morgan's touch. He desperately wanted sleep, and his now emerging boner wasn't going to let him do so. He finally gave into his bodies requests and lightly palmed himself through his boxers, exhaustion and horniness took over his brain and failed to make him realize the errors in his ways. "How was he gonna clean it up after?" "What if Derek woke up?" "Isn't this wrong?" All good questions he would have thought of if he was in the right state of mind. Instead he continued to stroke himself while biting his lip to keep quiet."

Okay the truth is Derek never really went to bed that night. He wanted to but having the man of his fantasies right next to him would result in a sleepless night. When he was sure that Reid was asleep he started to move closer to him until he was lightly cuddled against him, hoping to blame it on sleep the next morning if Reid ever found out. Around 3am, Reid awoke and seemed to become startled by Derek's closeness, but never moved. Derek pretended to be asleep and wondered if Spencer wanted him there. Then, to his surprise, Spencer started to quietly whimper as he heard the sound of clothes rustling next to him. "is he?.... there's no way" Morgan thought to himself as he tried to stop the bulge rising in his pants. Spencer continued to stroke himself as Morgan decided to make the pretty boy unsettled before he gave him what he wanted.

Spencer felt close, forgetting to be quiet, he chased his release, until he heard the man next to him shift. He stopped immediately, panic spreading across him as the man next to him pressed himself closer against Spencer. "Are you okay, I thought I heard someone whimpering, were you having a nightmare again?" Derek whispered against Reid's hot skin, causing the younger man to shudder.

"um no, no you must have been hearing things," Spencer quickly said, breathing slower after realizing he hadn't been caught.

"Are you sure? You're breathing really hard. How about I turn on the light and we can sit up and talk about it," Derek teased, smiling at the other mans clear panic.

"NO!" Spencer yelled louder than he should have, fear of his hard on being exposed to Derek in the light. "I mean, it's really fine let's just go back to bed." Spencer cleared his throat and tried to relax.

"Here somethings clearly up," Derek said as he started to lean towards the lamp, "I'll just turn on the light...." Suddenly Spencer grabbed Derek's wrist to stop him from turning on the lights without thinking. Derek finally realized he had no more self control and in one swift movement, he had Spencer pinned underneath him, making sure to keep his groin from touching the other mans. Spencer chocked on air, surprised by Derek's action and tried to suppress his groan of pleasure by being pinned beneath Derek. 

"You really thought you could lie to me?" Derek spat at Spencer.

"what what are you talking about?" Spencer croaked back at him in surprise.

Derek leaned his head against Spencer, still not letting their cocks touch, and whispered, "I saw you touching yourself to me, how dare you lie about it." Spencer almost yelped out in embarrassment. 

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't sleep and you were touching me and I've been worked up all day I'm so sorry," Spencer rambled on. 

"How long have you been thinking of me while you got off?" Derek asked arousal in his eyes.

"um for a few weeks now, and I can't focus at work all I can think about is you fucking me, I'm sorry Derek," he said his face red.

Derek swiftly pushed his groin hard against Spencer causing him to squeak out and feel Derek hardness as well, " Now," Derek said against Spencer's ear, "You're going to be punished." Spencer squeaked out in surprise, Derek wasn't disgusted by him, he wanted this just as badly. Both men started to rut against each other desperately as their lips crashed together. Derek continued to pin Spencer down and roughly shoved his tongue into Spencer's mouth, causing Spencer to moan loudly. Spencer continued these desperate sounds and cause Derek to become harder and harder in his boxers. He separated himself from Spencer, causing Spencer to whimper in loss of friction.

"Take these off.... now," Derek demanded. Spencer quickly took off his sleep shirt and boxers and tossed them aside. Derek looked down in awe, Spencer's lean body and arranged patch of hair above his cock caused Derek to inhale sharply. Derek quickly let his own cock free but taking off his boxers as well, and once again grinded down onto Spencer. Both men moaned at the skin to skin friction and kissed desperately. 

Derek pulled back from Spencer's lips and slowly started to add possessive marks to Spencer's neck, causing the younger man to moan beneath him. Derek nipped at his ear and said "I'm gonna bury myself so deep in you that you won't be able to sit down for weeks." Spencer moaned and arched his back in delight as he furiously nodded is head at the other mans demand. Derek leaned over to his suitcase and pulled out lube and condoms. 

Spencer grabbed the condoms as said,"I'm clean and if you are too then I'd really want to feel you cum in me." Derek gasped at the once innocent Spencer and nodded at his request. Derek popped open the lube and squeezed some on his fingers, warming them up while nipping and kissing at Spencer's inner thighs. Spencer gasped as he slowly pushed a finger into his entrance and started to curl his fingers, trying to locate the man's prostate. Spencer arched his back for more access and felt Derek brush over his sweet spot. He cried out in pleasure, desperate after being worked up for so long. Derek added another finger and continued to rub against Spencer's prostate while scissoring him open. Spencer was practically crying once Derek felt that he was adequately stretched out, and he removed his fingers, slowly starting to coat his own cock with lube. Spencer whined from the loss of Derek, but Derek quickly silenced him with a rough kiss and he slowly started to line up with his entrance. He pushed himself in while Spencer squeaked out and stopped to let Spencer adjust to the stretch. After a few seconds Spencer became desperate for Derek to move and started to burying himself deeper in Derek. Derek pulled back and angled himself up while slamming against Spencer. Spencer screamed in pleasure while Derek continued to slam against his prostate with force. They were both so close and Spencer just needed a little bit more and he reached out to stroke his neglected cock and once again feel Derek stop and pin him down.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Derek said sternly. "I told you you would be punished for lying to me, so you can't touch yourself. You can only come from my dick when I say you can." Spencer cried out and nodded slowly. Derek once again started to ram into Spencer until Spencer was a whimpering mess.

"Ple...please Derek....I can't.... please let me come I need to come," Spencer said crying out in pleasure. 

"Come for me Spencer, then I can fill you up and have you aching for days just from my cock. Come pretty boy, or I'll have to punish you more." Derek yelled. Spencer screamed out as a thick hot liquid shot out from his cock. The whimpering, fucked out Spencer at his peak drove Morgan to come harder than he ever has, shooting his liquid into Reid as he continued to fuck him though their orgasms. After they came down from their highs Derek slowly pulled out and got up to clean them off. He returned to a blissed out and quiet Spencer. 

Worried he had gone to far, he cuddled against Spencer and said, "Spencer are you okay? Was it too much?" Spencer turned to give him a slow and deep kiss.

"I'm gonna have to get you back for teasing me like that, I was so scared you had heard me and was disgusted." Spencer replied.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you squirm. I could never be disgusted by you, my pretty boy." Derek said while kissing Spencer softly on his forehead. "And for the record, you've been distracting me just as much at work. I love you Spencer."

Spencer looked at Derek in awe. "I love you too Derek." They kissed once again before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for that to get so aggressive lmao, shit sorry if that was too much for y'all. I didn't check for grammar so tell me if I fucked up somewhere. Thanks!


End file.
